


Bamboo Flute

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brian comes home to find the loft dark with some nature music. Justin is doing some Yoga and kept it from Brian because he doesn't believe in it. Justin convinces Brian to do yoga together. Hell breaks loose. Warning OOC!





	Bamboo Flute

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Brian's POV

 

I loosen my tie, and ride the elevator up to the loft. Thank God it's the end of the day. I've never been so glad to be home, in all my life. As the elevator reaches my floor, I wait until the doors open, and then step out.

 

I pull my keys from my pocket, as I reach the door to my loft. However, I pause moments later. Strange sounds are coming from my loft, so I quickly unlock the door, and go inside. When I'm inside, the view that greets me, surprises me.

 

I close the door to the loft, and stare at Justin who is meditating. My blonde is sitting on a mat on the floor, Indian Style, his shoulders dropped, and his hands resting on his knees. I watch as he inhales, twisting his left hand across to his right knee, with his right hand behind him.

 

Then Justin exhales deepening into the twist. Seconds later he leaves his left hand where it is, and side bends, lifting his right arm. Justin exhales deep into his side bend. I stand here watching him, wondering what the hell is going on.

 

"Justin." I say his name, but apparently he is caught up in what he's doing. "Justin!" I repeat myself, but say his name louder this time. Finally, Justin looks at me. He smiles, embarrassed at being caught doing whatever he's doing.

 

I stand here waiting for him to say something, but he doesn't. Justin just gets up and kisses me. When the kiss ends, I ask, "Well?" Justin shrugs as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. "What were you doing?"

 

Justin flashes me his 'Sunshine Smile' and says, "I was doing some yoga. I know that you don't believe in it, but it helps me. It helps me to get rid of the stress that I feel." After a moment, I see something flash in my blonde's eyes.

 

Knowing what he's thinking, I say, "No fucking way! I don't believe in that shit." Justin gives me his famous smile again, and after several more minutes of heavy protesting, I reluctantly give in. Sighing, I finally nod my consent.

 

"Are you serious?" When I nod at his question, Justin flashes me his famous smile again and I love seeing it. Justin goes and gets another mat and sets it down on the floor next to his. He turns the nature music on, and I cringe.

 

I take off all of my clothes and quickly change into some jogging pants. Justin just smiles, and takes his seat once more on the mat he was using. Then he motions for me to get on the empty mat. I do so, and then listen as Justin begins to tell me what we are going to be doing. 

 

I can't believe I'm doing this shit. Justin starts to speak, so I push my thoughts away, and listen to him. "Breathing into center will prepare bow pose as you lift your knees." We both get into position, and Justin continues speaking. 

 

"Lift the chest as you lift your legs." We both do so, and I roll my eyes. "Fold the shoulders down, release out of the pose. Crosslegged, and forward fold. Come back to center as you breathe in." 

 

We continue to do this little exercise, until I get fed up. After several moments, I finally say, "Fuck this!" I get up, and when my back cracks, I turn and glare at Justin. The blonde only grins, and continues what he was doing. 

 

I walk over to the CD player, and turn the music off. "You're done, now lets fuck. That's the way that I get rid of stress." Justin protests a little, but when I cover his body with my own, we fall back onto his mat. 

 

My lips on his, and my hands roaming over his beautiful body, wanting more. Before I know it, I'm sheathing my dick with a condom, and then I'm slamming inside of his beautiful bubble butt. His walls surround me, and I quickly slam inside of him, pull out, and then start over again.

 

Justin starts to jack himself off, but I swat his hand away from his dick. I take hold of his dick, and start to jack him off. His moans of pleasure fill the loft, and so do my grunts. Before I know it, my climax is upon me.

 

I slam into Justin a few more times, before coming in the condom. I jack Justin off two more times, and he comes on my hand. Both of us fall to the floor, when the waves of pleasure finish rolling through us. We lie on his mat for several minutes. Then I take off the condom and throw it away.

 

When I get my second wind, I say, "Let's go take a shower." Justin nods, and gets up to follow me. As we walk into the bathroom together, I hear him mutter under his breath, "Who knew that yoga could be so fucking hot?"

 

The End.


End file.
